This research consists of a combined genetic, physiological, and biochemical characterization of several fungal transport systems. In particular, we are studying ATP-driven H ion fluxes (mediated by the primary plasma-membrane ATPase) in isolated membrane vesicles from Neurospora. In addition, we are using the technique of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) to assess the role of intracellular pH in regulating H ion-dependent glycine transport in yeast (Saccharomyces cerevisiae) and H ion-dependent glucose transport in Neurospora.